I'll stand by you
by Fallingforyou29
Summary: This is a song fanfiction. Bella learns to play the piano and guitar at 8 and The cullens dont know what happend when the find out. Bella's a vampire. Should i continue
1. Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V.**

It was only me and Renessme at the cottage and I was so bored Edward was at the mansion and Nessie was asleep and I was watching nothing in particular. I was think back to my human life and how I learned to play the piano and guitar. I remember sitting at the piano and writing songs for Edward. No one knew that I can play not even Edward. I wanted to see if I could still play so I got up and went to Edward's piano. I played a little melody from my lullaby that I remember. I started to play the melody to the song '_My Immortal_' that I wrote when Edward left. Even though it's been a few years that memory of me writing this song was glued into my head and all the pain I was put though writing it. I started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I closed my eyes and the happy memories of all the times me and Edward have spent together went though my mind. Even some of the sad ones did but I didn't let them bother me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand though all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I was in my own little world. I didn't notice Edward's foot steps until I heard him gasp. Even though I knew he was there I still kept playing just to tell him how much I love him even though all the crap we've been though.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the Sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heel_

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I heal your hand though all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along  
_

The song as coming to a close as all songs do, I readied myself for the last chorus.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

As the song came to its final note I heard Edward come behind me and wrap his arms around me. "I had no idea you could play piano and sing." He said.

"Well I learned when I was like 8, I didn't tell anyone I did because I'm no good at it." I said and turned around to face him and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head in his chest.

"Well I think not your playing could rival mine and you have the voice of an angel. Is there any other instruments you can play?" He asked.

"Yeah, the guitar. But that's it." I said looking up at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Could you play for me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Sure what do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Could you play the guitar, please?" he sound kind of excited.

"Ok but I don't have a guitar and I don't want to go get one from the store." I said.

"Oh don't worries Jazz have some guitar's you can use. Do you want to go to the Main House or stay here while I go and get it?" he asked. He just loves to torture me doesn't he?

"I guess I could go with you. Will they won't to hear me play?" I asked I really wanted to know, just to be safe.

"Yeah, possible but don't worry you will do great." He said. And we took off running.

When we got there everyone was in the living room watching something on TV. It was pretty much quite

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I said. I saw Edward nodded his head at Alice and I header Alice whisper to Jasper, "Can Bella use one of your guitar? She's going to play." And Jazz nodded. Then Alice dashed up the stairs. Everyone's face was confused.

"Edward." I whined.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"You are in big trouble." I said when Alice came down the stairs guitar in hand.

"Is Jasper going to play for us?" Emmett asked.

"Nope not today." Jasper said, looking at me and smiled. Alice came to my side and whispered. "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me too?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. I toke the guitar from her and sat down on the love seat with Edward at my side. "Is it in tune Jasper?" I asked and he nodded.

I started to play the song I wrote one day during my dark stage.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

I closed my eyes as I went into my own world. Remembering that scary past.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you though_

'_Cause I've seen the dark side to_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Can make me love you less_

I opened up my mind to Edward to let him know just how much I love him.

_Ill stand by you_

_Ill stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you _

_Ill stand by you_

_So, if your mad get mad_

_dont hold it all inside_

_come on and talk to me now_

_hey what you got to hide  
_

_i get angry too_

_but im alot like you_

_when your standing at the crossroads_

_dont know which path to chose_

_let me come along_

_cause even if your wrong  
_

_ill stand by you_

_ill stand by you _

_i wont let no body hurt you _

_ill stand by you  
_

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And Ill never dessert you_

_Ill stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

The song was coming to an end and I sang softer now.

_Ill stand by you_

_Ill stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Ill stand by you_

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And Ill never dessert you_

_Ill stand by you_

_Oh, Ill stand by you_

_Ill stand by you_

As the final note came I opened my eyes to see every ones face mixed with shock and awe. Then every one started to clap. "So what do you guys think? Did you like it?"

"Like it, Bella that was great I loved it."Alice said.

"Love, that was great. Did you write that?" Edward asked as he hugged me.

"Umm… yeah… I wrote it a few years ago." I said then I thought _I wrote it when you left. Writing songs was the only real way to express how much I missed you. It's called 'ill stand by you'. _After I was finished I gave him a kiss.

"Can you play something else for use?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." I said. _Can I use your piano? _I thought to Edward and he nodded. Since he has his white grand piano here I thought it would be perfect. I got up and handed Alice the guitar and took Edwards hand and lead him to the piano. "This song is called 'Just Stand Up'." I started to play the song I wrote when Edward came back.

_The heart is stronger than you think,  
it's like it can go through anything.  
And even when you think it can't it finds a way to still push on, though_

_Sometimes you want to run away, Ain't got the patience for the pain  
And if you don't believe it look into, your heart the beat goes on_

_I'm tellin' you that,_

_Things get better, Through whatever_

_If you fall, dust it off, don't let up_

_Don't you know you can go be your own miracle_

_You need to know_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough, But the heart keeps telling you don't give up_

_Who are we to be..questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up…THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

_It's like we all have better days  
Problems getting all up in your face_

_Just because you go through it_

_Don't mean it got to take control, no_

_You ain't gotta find no hiding place_

_Because the heart can beat the hate_

_Don't wanna let your mind keep playin' you_

_And sayin' you can't go on_

_I'm tellin' you that_

_Things get better  
Through whatever_

_If you fall_

_Dust if off, don't let up_

_Don't you know you Can go_

_Be your own_

_Miracle_

_You need to know_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough, But the heart keeps telling you don't give up_

_Who are we to be..questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up…THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

_You don't gotta be a prisoner in your mind_

_If you fall, dust it off_

_You can live your life_

_Yeah_

_Let your heart be your guide_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_And you will know that you're good if you trust in the good_

_Everything will be alright, yeah  
Light up the dark, if you follow your heart_

_And it will get better_

_Through whatever_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough, But the heart keeps telling you don't give up_

_Who are we to be..questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up…THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

_You got it in you, find it within  
You got in now, find it within now  
You got in you, find it within  
You got in now, find it within now  
You got in you, find it within  
Find it within you, find it within_

_THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

When I finished the song everyone was clapping again and I felt so happy that I let them in on my secret.

* * *

**So just a random fanfiction. I hope you liked it here are the songs i used**

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

**Ill stand by you- Carrie Underwood**

**Just stand up- alot of people**

**R&r if you want me to continue  
**


	2. Chapter 2

ok so i want to know what you guys think should i continue this story ot what so rewiew so i know what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward was out hunting again and Nessie was asleep in the next room over. Ever since I shared my secret with Edward I have been playing more than ever. Right now I was listening to my IPod listing to a song that reminds me of Edward and Me.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

I started to sing to the song. This is one of my favorite songs.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

When the song ended I was daydreaming about Edward, his perfect smile, and the sexy smirk he has I wasn't even aware of the next song that came in…

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happen by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
It's your love  
If you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
Oh, It's your love_

_Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

Edward came in then and came over to me."Hey beautiful. What are you listening to?" he asked with my favorite smile (**An: don't know what its called sorry**)

"Nothing I think its ummm… Seventeen Forever." I said smirking. There was a double standard for us considering that he technically is seventeen forever. Standing beside me for the rest of eternity.

"Oh really very appropriate for us don't your think?" he asked lying next to me and playing with a strand of my hair.

"You know what I was thing the same think. Are you sure you cant read my mind? I question that a lot." I said. He just chuckled at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Positive." He said.

"Okay. Well go take a shower and ill be right here when you get back." I said. And pecked him on the lips before he could take it anywhere else. He got up shoulders sagging and a pouty face. I chuckled and went back to listing. By this time Seventeen Forever was over and a different song was plating.

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

_You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shhh.. we used to do  
You was doing to much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say_

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do_

I started to sing the rest of the song. I knew Edward could hear me because right when I started to sing he turned of the water and came into the room in only a towel and dripping wet. 

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
But in the back of my mind  
I can't help but question,  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say baby I love you  
Like you used too_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)_

_So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_Remember You_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

When the song was over it went it to one of my most favorite songs of all time. These songs even though they relate to Edward and My relationship they cant compare to our real one. When the song started I started to sing.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like.._

_Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your..._

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like.._

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

Edward came over to me and hugged. "I love you, you know that right?" he said

"I know Edward and I love you two. And don't worry that will never change. I will love you for forever and more." I said.

"Forever and more. That sounds nice." He said and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**ohk im so sorry i have not updated in like for ever but i have finals this week so it will take me forever to write again but review please and tell me what you think i love all you guys**

** soccerbitch101  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**B.P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since I told my family that I could play. It was just Rennesme again and she was watching TV and I was trying to write a song on the guitar. When I looked up at Rennesme the tv show Spongebob came on and she got realy perky. Honestly I don't know how they like that show.

Rennesme looked up after a while and saw that I was almost done with the song but was having trouble. She gooot up and walked over here. Im so happy that she dosent trip like I did. "Hey mommy. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Im trying to work on a song, baby."

"Maybe I could help." She said. "What song is it?"

"Its called live like we're ding. Do you want to here it?" she nodded her head and came to sit my me on the couch.

I started to play the song and sing softly.

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say "I love you" enough  
'Till it's too late, it's not too late__[x2]_

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you  
What would you wish you would've done?

Yeah... we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86,400 seconds in a day too  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbye?  
Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
So when we long for absolution  
There'll no one on the line

Yeah... we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

We only got  
86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing 'til it's gone  
You never see a crash 'til it's head on  
All those people right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing 'til it's gone

Yeah... we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"I thought it was beautiful." A voice said behind us. By the time I turned around I heard Rennesme yell "Daddy". She sprinted over to him and he opened up his arms to let her hug him. She looked so cute like that and he looked so much like a father when he did that. He set her down to come and give me a hug and a kiss. "When did you get here?" I asked as he walked Rennessme to her room to tuck her into her bed. I guess I wasn't paying much anention to time. Again.

When he came back he came over to hug me I was still in the same spot he left me. "How come every time I'm not here you always are singing or something like that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I lied. The reason I do that is because I don't want to end up embarrass myself and I hate it when people watch me play it makes me nerves.

"You know you're a terrible liar." He said.

"Yeah I know, what's new?" I said and tilted my head up so I could kiss him.

He kissed me back but pulled back after awhile. I grouned and he smiled and walked to the piano.

"So lets can that up and why don't you play some songs for me." He said and it was so hard not to give in. After looking at him for a while and saw that he was serious I walked over to the piano and sat down.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Ummm… I don't know. Surprise me." He said.

I sighed and picked one of Alice's favorites that I played for her one night.

_Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone  
'cause I wanna holla?  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Til ma comes and says it's too late_

'cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'cause you are my baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Mrs.

Hey boy  
You know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fun

So maybe we can go to first base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too  
Third base  
Better pump the breaks  
Well baby slow down  
I gotta go home now

My baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

As I finished I looked at Edward and he looked amazed. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah it was when I was human."

"Can you play another one for me please?" he asked and started to dazzle me with his eyes I don't think that's far that he does that to me.

"Sure but the one I want to do has a male part. Do you want to do it?" I said.

He nodded his head and I got up to go get my song book that I have on the book shelf. As I was walking over to Edward I was looking for the page so I wasn't looking were I was going and I tripped over a leg on the coffee table. God, I braced myself for the fall but it never came. I forgot I had Edward now to ketch me when I fall.

"Still the same old Bella." He said.

I got back on my feet and looked at Edward "At least I have you all the time here to ketch me right?"

"Yup."

As I walked back to the piano I picked my book back up and it landed right to the page. I put the book on the stand and I felt Edward sit next to me and look at the lyrics.

"Ready?" he nodded his head and I started to play.

**(AN: **_Bella; _**Edward; **_**Both**_**)**

**Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be_

**You changed my whole life**

_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_

**I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me**

_**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_

**Super human**

_Super human_

**Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow**

_But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free_

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
_**I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_

**Super human Its not a bird  
Not a plane**

_**Its my heart and its gonna go away **_

_**My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything**_

_**Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_

**Super Human**

As we finished the song I thought we sounded really good together and I guess Edward did to because he kissed me long and passionate. "Did you write that song?" when we brook apart. We were both gasping for air.

"Yes… Did you like it?"

"Yes it was very…" I've never seen him at a loss of words before.

"Yeah I know. Remember I was there." I said giggling. He chuckled and picked me up and took me to our bedroom.

* * *

**Ohk so i havent uploaed in like forever so if you like my stoy review and add to favorites because i would like some positive feedback love you all **


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

**AN please read!**

**Alright so I know that I haven't updated in…well in forever. And I know I shouldn't make excuses but I have been so busy with select soccer, indoor soccer, oh and high school soccer. I've been so busy with school I almost forgot about ya'll! But I promise to start updating again.**

**I think I'm going to re-write some of the chapters that I don't think are very good and just make then better and re word them and fix ALL the spelling errors. The plot of the story will all be the same but I just need to make them better. **

**I will update when I can and I love you all.**

**~Fallingforyou~**


End file.
